


Letters to Love

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu loved Hinata too much ok?, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Boys, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Slight Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Atsumu Miya has got it bad. The Sweating hands, stutters, and doodling there initial together bad.An he wouldn’t object to it at all if his crush was anyone else than his teammate Hinata Shouyou.It all started with six words and it ended with three.(Slight Manga Spoilers!!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	Letters to Love

Atsumu was clutching his shirt, nails digging into the fabric, heat in his face and his breath sharp. Hinata was just sitting there, his sweet voice chatting non-stop with Bokuto as they discussed the teams jerseys in the dinning table.

Hinata looked _so good_ in black. Atsumu remembering the day they first met, those dumb word he uttered to Hinata that day, “One Day I’ll Set To You.”

Atsumu groaned audibly as his head sank down and his hands an through his hair in a sign of frustration _, God he was such a dork!_

Sakusa snickered from the sidelines ,Atsumu shot him a glare as he seethed, “What?”

Sakura clicked his tongue, as a visible sound of distaste left him, “You pinning after him is gross just tell him already and end your suffering and mine.”

”Yours?” Atsumu was now looking at him with questioning ~~and glaring , ready to fight~~ eyes. 

“Yea, I have to witness you throw yourself pity parties or gush over him, bleh” the last sound made Atsumu snicker in a laughing manner. 

He likes getting under Sakusa’s skin and being a overall little shit to him. He’d changed since high school, Osumu leaving him real forced him to grow the hell up.

But he was still himself after all and somethings never really change. 

_“_ Hinata is _so cute,_ but also have you _seen his thighs. Good God”_ Atsumu spoke in a mutter that only Sakusa could hear. 

An he watch and reveled in the fact that his face became more and more distorted and it just riled him up to continue. 

_“_ He’s _so_ small too, imagine _him bent ove-“_

Sakusa stood up abruptly, the chair scraping against the floor as he walked out without saying anything. From the other side of the table Hinata and Bokuto looked at Atsumu with raised eyebrows.

Atsumu shrugged, “Germs”

* * *

Atsumu groaned, he had it bad today and he blamed Bokuto for all of this. He really had to make Hinata wear those clip on piercings today didn’t he?!

 _”_ I think they look good! Don’t you think so Atsumu?” Hi at a turned to him, his brown gaze resting on him.   
  
Atsumu’s mouth went dry and he just nodded looking away from him, _so cute!_

”I don’t think he likes them Hinata” Sakusa said.

Atsumu was ready to throw hands with the male when Hinata shook his head, “No, Atsumu’s just like that!”

He smiled and Atsumu’s heart clenched, _Hinayana understood his weird expressions? Oh my god that was too adorable._

Atsumu left the room leaving a slightly confused Hinata at his wake.

* * *

 _._ Atsumu was visibly frustrated as he walked around the store his legs had led him to. The lady at the cashier could tell, she was old nearing her 70s and had these adorable glasses framing her face. She spoke to him in a gentle voice.

”What’s got you so conflicted love?”

Atsumu smiled at the old women, “oh its nothing.”

The lady handed him his bags, “Only lovers and love struck fools can make one have those expressions sweetie.”

Atsumu blushed slightly as he lightly stomped his foot and sighed, “Is it _that_ obvious?”

The lady nodded and Atsumu sighed, “How do I stop it!”

”Well have you tried telling her?”

Atsumu shook his head, its a him and even worse was his response, “No I just can’t tell him. Like the words can’t even form!”

The lady giggle slightly at him and waved her hand at him, “Honey then try writing it to him! Oh wouldn’t that be adorable”

Atsumu stopped in his tracks for a while, that could just work! He could get out all his feeling and get back to normal! 

Hinata would never have to know! It’s a win-win.

* * *

Atsumu stared at the paper groaning at the blank page. His mind was busy but the words wouldn’t form into a sentence. To many ideas hitting him at once, but all it took was one glance at the team picture, of Hinata and him side by side and a whole new world opened up. 

It took him hours to finish writing, his heart poured on the pages. He sighed as he read it over and over again. His face getting redder and redder by the minute.

This is so dorky! I can’t believe I did this! Atsumu thought as he crumpled up the paper slightly and threw it in the trash casket. 

Shaking his hands out to stop the cramping from writing he went to the kitchen to eat. Leaving his room door open and not seeing the slightly intrigued Sakusa looking at the room peering inside and seeing the paper.

* * *

Hinata had been acting weird, he wouldn’t talk to him and he would miss the sets. He would prefer to run than to spike or practice defense. 

Atsumu felt needles in his skin as he thought _, maybe he hates me...._

It got to the point that when Atsumu would walk into a room, Hinata would walk out.

Even Bokuto was confused, “Is everything okay?”

Atsumu shrugged visibly confused, “He was fine with me yesterday...I don’t understand. I didn’t do anything.”

Sakusa snickered and Atsumu casted him a glare. 

He walked to his room and watched the footage of them playing until it was night time. 

Around 11pm he got hunger so he walked outside to the near vending machine, he punched the numbers 3XC to get a small meat bun. An he heard a small squeak from behind him. 

He turned around and he realized as he towered over the small frame that it was Hinata. 

He felt shell shock looking at those brown eyes as he stepped aside. Hinata was later focused into looking at the machine and spoke nothing. 

Atsumu groaned internally as he bit his shyness and spoke, “Hinata is everything okay?”

Hinata grabbed his meat bun and quickly turned to Atsumu and his eyes widened at what he saw. His orange spiker was slightly blushing, it kissed his cheeks and it looked _so fucken adorable._

Yet he noticed how Hinata although blushing had this _defiance and powerful_ look in his eyes. 

Hinata gripped his wrapper as he looked to the side, “Uh...Yeah. I just...I know I was being weird but I needed...time...time to adjust and pro...process everything.”

His gaze was down as he continued, Atsumu holding on to his every word both confused and dread crawling on his spine, “I...I uh-, I didn’t know you felt _that way_ about _me.”_

Hinata was now looking at Atsumu and Atsumu felt like the outside was too crowded in the dead of the night. He felt the air was too cold to breath in and he felt too hot.

 _No, no, oh God no!_ He thought. 

_“_ Hinata I-“

”I was surprised honestly, I never thought you’d like me...”

Atsumu felt like death would be kinder, he tried again, “Look I-“

”W..Wait! Look you made your feelings known! An that letter was so...power...powerful and full of emotions so please let me do the same!”

Atsumu wasn’t breathing, he didn’t think so as he just went into auto pilot and nodded letting his crush talk. 

_“_ I ....I thought you were really cool when we met through Kageyama. Your a really good setter and I...I liked that you wanted to set to me.An when I went to Brazil I changed a lot and experienced a lot of different things and I thought I was prepared for anything.But...when I came back here I _wasn’t ready for you.”_

Hinata was clutching his shirt, “You make me _feel a lot. I like it_ when you smile at me _,_ I like it when you set to me its like my oxygen and I thought for the longest that you just saw me as a teammate...but you _don’t_ and I was really _happy_ about that. So to respond to your letter....I LOVE YOU TOO,ATSUMU MIYA!”

Hinata was bowing to him and Atsumu was quiet, the silence lasted for minutes as Hinata straightened up and looked at him a mixture of embarrassment and fear in his eyes. 

_“_ M...My letter. How...How did you get it?” Atsumu managed to let out.

”Y..You didn’t mean to send it?! Oh my God was it dated, do you not feel that way anymore?” Hinata managed to let out, small waved of panick left him as he moved his hands around. 

Atsumu noticed this and took a step toward Hinata, gripping his hands he looked down at him, “Yes I still do. I, god yes of course I do! I feel that and times a million now that I know how you feel!”

Hinata’s eyes widened as Atsumu noticed the small puddles of tears in the corner, _he was gonna cry._

The thought made Atsumu’s heart swell up and he pulled Hinata closer in a tight embrace. Loosing himself in the smaller males warmth and scent. He slightly pulled back wanting to see his face, a red was still on Hinata’s face. 

Atsumu gave him a small smile as his hands let go of his waist and trailed to his neck. Finally resting underneath Hinata’s chin he grabbed it and tilted his face toward his.

There faces were centimeters apart, feeling each other’s breath on the others lips.

”May I?” Atsumu asked in a small yet husky voice. 

Hinata nodded, “Please.”

An with that he closed the distance. He was transported to a dream like reality s Shouyous soft lips were placed on his slightly chapped ones. They moved in unison as the kiss held years of longing and warmth.   
  
They pulled away and Hinata let out a small gasp for air. Atsumu smiled and still went to hug the male from behind. As he buried his nose into the males orange hair he murmured, _“I always wanted to kiss you.”_

 _”I..I know, me too” H_ inata played with his hands. 

“How did you get my letter?” Atsumu asked, turning his....lover. 

Atsumu needed to know what God, what entity to thank for this.

”Sakusa gave it to me....”

”That son of a bitch!”

”A..Atsumu wait!” Hinata ran after his lover.

* * *

**_Dear Hinata,_ **

**_Is that a good way to start this letter? ~~It probably isn’t~~ I’ve known you since my second year and I remember being in struck with inspiration at the sigh of you. Not only for your skills and unmatched potential. _ **

**_But who, you were. This short orange-haired kid who commanded the room when he walked in. You were so kind to everyone and everyone liked you._ **

**_I liked you, I just didn’t know it yet...or maybe I did?_ **

**_You where so awestrucking to see play and I lived for the next match where we would get to play against you, Osumu said I never shut up about it._ **

**_I said I was going to set to you one day._ **

**_An now I’m doing it and its amazing. I love set-ing you, I love seeing you spread your wings and fly. I love seeing you smile and seeing you cheer. I love that we annoy Sakusa and I love your loud nature, i love that you have the sun in your hair and the earth in your eyes._ **

**_I love how you describe things, how you smile , how your voice goes up when your excited._ **

**_I just love all of you. An I realized that setting to you is everything but I want more than that._ **

**_I want you, Hinayana Shouyou._ **

**_This letter is my way to get out everything you make me feel. You’ll just be sitting there wearing a hoodie and I think its the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen._ **   
  
**_I love you , all of you._ **

**_You don’t have to feel the same way, I’ll set to you everyday that will be enough. So if you don’t feel the same can I just set to you forever? That’ll be enough, please don’t be disgusted._ **

**_An if by some other entity you do feel the same. I love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to say something. But I’m here now and I’m never going away, tell me when your ready._ **

**_I’ll wait Shouyou._ **

**_Becuase I love you more than anything._ **

**_Sincerly,_ **

**_Atsumu Miya._ **


End file.
